


Satan's Mark

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Characters to be Added Once they Appear, Het and Slash, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Ships yet to be determined., Spellman Cain Pit, Stiles Will Have Different Relationships With A Lot of Different People, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: After the pack defeats the Nogitsune, things are far from simple. Stiles's health is heavily affected. So much he's placed in the ICU and it's clear he's too weak to survive the bite. On Halloween night, the lights flicker, the air gets icy, and Stiles vanishes.After a short metamorphosis, he resurfaces...in the Spellman Cain's Pit. Newly reborn with a witch's mark given to him by the Dark Lord himself, placed at Sabrina's side to protect her against Ms. Wardwell.





	Satan's Mark

"What in Satan's name is that!" Zelda demanded. 

She and the other Spellman's were watching through the window after feeling a powerful pulse of magic. They watched in anticipation as the ground of their garden, specifically, the Cain Pit, began to give birth to...something. 

"Looks like a body," Ambrose noted. As the figure rose, he added. "Male. Not bad looking."

"He's covered in dirty, how can you tell?" Sabrina asked as she tried to get a better look of the newcomer. 

"Pretty face or not, what the hell is he doing in our family's plot?" Zelda demanded once more. 

"Well..." Hilda spoke up rather sheepishly, "One way to find out." 

Zelda hm'ed but grabbed a knife from the scullery before marching out to the garden. The rest of the group gave each other wary looks before following behind. When they reached the newcomer, he was coughing and crawling away from the opening in the earth. 

"What are you?" Zelda demanded, kicking the boy over harshly with her heel.

"S-S-Stile..." the boy managed before passing out. 

"What in Satan's name is a Stiles?" 

* * *

 

"Usually, we don't deal with the living. _But_ I guess it counts that he was technically dead at _least_ once." Ambrose said in a calm yet sarcastic tone as he inspected the body. 

"Are you saying he's been dead before this?" Sabrina asked. She was watching while also trying to keep Salem away from the teen. "What is up with you today? You heard him, he's not dead. No weird cat things."

"Ah...I think I know what he's sensing." Ambrose said as he held a magnifying glass closer to a mark on the teen's chest. 

"Well? What is he?" Zelda asked. Her arms were crossed and she was trying to get a better read on the boy. 

"I don't know what he was before. He's resonating with an essence of darkness, that's for sure." Ambrose replied.

"Hmm," Zelda grunted. "Makes him slightly more likable."

"Oh I think you'll like him more and more auntie," Ambrose said with a smirk. When he got everyone's attention he said, "It's a new witch's mark. I can't explain how I know but it's...new. And here. Have a look for yourself."

Zelda snatched up the magnifying glass, gave Ambrose a bored look, before looking at the mark. She then gasped.

"What is it?" Hilda questioned, trying to get a better look. 

"Auntie Zee?" Sabrina asked. 

"The mark of the beast..." Zelda whispered. 

Sabrina was more alert now. " _What_?" 

"He's got the mark of the beast...as his witch's mark! Oh, Satan be praised!"

"...what does this mean exactly?" Sabrina asked. 

Hilda was about to answer but Zelda did instead. She had her head held high and pride oozing out of every pour. "It means whatever misstep we made the last couple of months, the great Dark Lord has more than forgiven us! He is entrusting us with a marvelous present. Ambrose, careful with him." Zelda said as she caressed the teen's now clean cheek fondly. "Finish cleaning him up and into some clean clothes. Hilda, make something scrumptious. He's far too thin. I'm sure he's famished."

As they watched Zelda waltzes off with a happier demeanor, Sabrina turned to Hilda, "What does this mean auntie Hilda?" 

"I'm not sure luv. I wish I knew more but I don't." 

"Ambrose?"

"Beats me cousin. These days...things are never what they seem. I never know what to expect." 

 

* * *

 

"Hey...I brought you some cocoa. Aunt Hilda made it cos it's kinda chilly." Sabrina said as she offered a mug to Stiles. 

Stiles had woken up and the Spellmans' seemed non-threatening enough that he heard them out. He was rather calm about the whole rising from the Cain Pit that belonged to a family of witches. It was the part about Satan and the mark of the beast that was now on him apparently that freaked him out. He needed to clear his head and stormed out. As much as he wanted to run and get in touch with his dad, he didn't. There was a strong pull that kept him from leaving the funeral home. 

He accepted it and the warmth of the mug actually felt very nice. Sabrina wasn't lying, it was rather chilly. "Thanks..."

"Is it too much? Too weird?" She asked him. She was dealing with her friends adjusting to the idea of her being a witch. It wasn't something she was new to, but still something she wasn't fully used to. She didn't like not knowing where she stood with people. Being a witch was complicated. Her path of magic even more so apparently since her choices weren't as easy to make as those of her aunties or Ambrose or other students of the Academy of the Unseen Arts. 

"Too much I guess. But yet...not?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"The last year and a half I have been trying to help those who aren't human. They weren't human, but they were my friends...they were good. Normal...in our own way. They still liked playing video games and going to school socials and..." Stiles explained before getting lost in his memories of his friends. 

"Were they witches?" Sabrina asked in a whisper. If Stiles had been friends with witches and accepted and helped them, maybe he could help her too. 

"What? No...we never met witches. Not real ones." Stiles sighed before he asked, "My life story might be something I'll have to repeat right? If I'm gonna stay here until we find out... _why_ I'm here?"

"Probably." Sabrina nodded.

"How about we go inside for the rest?" Stiles asked. 

They sipped their cocoas as they went inside. Once in, Sabrina called out for everyone to come into the living room so Stiles could recount his tale. 

"Um...hi. So uh...I started telling Sabrina my supernatural story. I figure it might be easier to just let you all hear me together rather than repeat it as I stumble into each of you." Stiles said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

"Very sensible." Zelda praised. 

"We're all ears, dear. Go on." Hilda said in encouragement. 

Stiles looked at all of them, but most importantly at Sabrina who nodded in encouragement. Taking a deep breath he began his tale.

"Well, up until a year and a half ago I was a normal, weird, awkward human being. My dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills in California. I did normal stuff. Went to school, played lacrosse...sometimes. Got my driver's license." Stiles began. "And then...I dragged my best friend along to look for a dead body in the woods and he was bitten by a crazed werewolf alpha."

"You went out looking for a dead body?" Ambrose asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Stiles shrugged in a 'what can you do' way. "I was a curious kid. Still am." 

 "How wonderfully enchanting. Even if it involves mutts. Go on." Zelda told him. 

"Right well...that threw us into the supernatural. Not only was a crazed alpha on the loose, but a family of werewolf hunters had also just moved in. My friend wasn't keen on accepting his new status...and then we fought a Kanima...discovered my other friend's a banshee, then another turned out to be a kitsune..."

"Wow...Beacon Hills has _quite_ the population." Ambrose commented.

"But no witches?" Sabrina asked. 

Stiles shook his head. "We had the help of a druid. They commonly become emissaries that help werewolf packs."

Zelda scoffed. "Druids are nothing more than hippies. Not true witches." 

"Well...Deaton was helpful here and there, but way too cryptic to be helpful all of the time." Stiles admitted. Then he cleared his throat. "Anyway...we were dealing with an Alpha pack...a pack made up of just werewolf alphas."

"Isn't that...impossible, hon?" Hilda asked. 

"You'd think. But they were pissed off enough that they made it work. They were fueled by revenge on hunters. We had to deal with their plight. Which lead to the awakening of a Nemeton...which lead to unleashing a powerful force that possessed me. My friends did their best to save me, but the Nogitsune's hold on me was strong...when they banished it, what remained of me was a weak husk of my former self..." As Stiles's explanation went, the more he got lost in through, and his voice seemed farther and farther away. 

"What's a Nemeton? Or a Nogitsune?" Sabrina asked. 

"A Nemeton is a sacred space used by druids for various rituals. Druids picked a large, older tree in a grove to represent the center of the world. Many believed that cutting or harming the "world tree" would bring severe problems like fires, plagues, strife, “death and destruction of all kinds” to surrounding villages." Hilda explained. "The power of the Nemeton is like a magnet that draws supernatural creatures to itself like a beacon. Which might explain the town's name as well as the assortment of friends young Stiles has made." 

"Described as a "dark kitsune" in some lore, the Nogitsune possesses the body of an individual for no other purpose than to create chaos on which it then feeds. While the creature can be summoned, it is dangerous. Once it is present, it cannot be controlled." Ambrose summarised. 

"A trickster spirit," Zelda added with a tone of approval. 

"A killer trickster spirit." Stiles spat out with not as much fondness. "He took over my body, messed with my friends, and made me a killer...my friends did everything they could to help me banish him. I think they did...in the end. But I was left overly weak...every day I felt myself getting weaker. No matter how hard I tried to get better...I just..."

"It's honestly a surprise you weren't killed by the Nogitsune himself. And that you survived after. You must be very clever...and very strong." Ambrose praised. 

"Which is why the Dark Lord chose you," Zelda added. 

"Is there anything you remember that might help? Just before you rose in the garden?" Sabrina asked. 

Stiles closed his eyes, his grip on the mug tightened as he tried to focus on what he last remembered. "I was in bed...Scott and his mom visited...they promised to sneak in some Halloween candy...but then it got colder. Colder and scarier. I was terrified...then it felt like I couldn't breathe...I couldn't get enough air. It was so dark...but then I heard a voice...a male voice...he said...'Sabrina'."

"Me? What about me?" Sabrina asked, at the edge of her seat. Her mind swirling with thoughts about how this all fits with everything else that's going on. 

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know...Not entirely."

"Are you here to hurt me?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina! Why would you ask such a thing?" Zelda demanded sharply. 

"The Dark Lord and I have a complicated relationship. This is...something to be questioned, to say the least." She said in defense.

"I won't hurt you." Stiles interrupted whatever Zelda was going to say next. "I...I don't know how I got here. I don't know specifics of what I have to do...but I _know_ I'm not here to hurt you. I...I'm here to keep you safe."

"Safe? The Dark Lord brought you back to life and brought you here to keep me safe? From what?" Sabrina demanded.

"Or from who," Ambrose added. 

Stiles shrugged. "I have no idea."


End file.
